


Generals

by lobstergirl



Series: Of Darkness and Silence [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobstergirl/pseuds/lobstergirl





	Generals

General Organa follows Guards Foleeun and Mrannos to the section that’s been set aside for visitors and impromptu meetings. She is tired and it makes her irritable. She remembers a time when she could easily function on two or three hours of sleep – and for days, too – but all that’s happened has taken its toll on her, has bitten a huge chunk out of her energy reserves.

The last thing she needs today is to cater to two mystery visitors.

Mrannos opens the door and does another security check. Foleeun stands before her, shielding her with his massive body. Leia studies the creases in Foleeun’s shirt while she’s waiting for Mrannos to clear the room, then she frowns and narrows her eyes. Something has just brushed across her mind and for a moment, she is confused. Then she feels anger well up and she welcomes it, lets it rise and spread in her chest. It steels her and chases the fatigue away.

When Foleeun turns around and nods at her, all clear, she straightens her spine and with the ease of life-long practice schools her features into an impassive mask.

“General Leia Organa,” Mrannos announces in her melodic voice that belies her grim appearance.

Two hooded men stand motionless in the middle of the room, their faces half hidden by scarves. As if on cue, they raise their hands to pull down their hoods and remove the scarves.

She has expected it, she has recognised his presence the second she felt his mindtouch, and still it comes as a shock. Ben looks at her, his features betray nothing. He’s very pale and there’s a long scar across his face. It starts above his left eye and ends just below his right cheekbone. It’s healed well but it’s still an angry red. His hair is longer than she has ever seen it.

The face of the other man takes a moment to register but when it does, she barely manages to suppress a gasp.

“General Hux,” she finally says. “Of all the creatures I hoped I wouldn’t have to look upon before I die, you’re among the top three of my list. I wonder what’s happened to the First Order’s hall of terror that you should be forced to leave your nice clammy hole in the ground.” She all but spits in his face but he doesn’t flinch. His pale eyes don’t blink, not one muscle in his face twitches. He reminds her of a Nrilithuan stone lizard.

Then something strange happens. Ben shifts his stance and edges closer to Hux. Their shoulders touch and the features of this cruel, cold man soften. It’s gone in the blink of an eye.

“Mother,” Ben says. “I really think you should listen to what General Hux has to say.”

“Should I now?” Her voice is icy. “Very well then. I’m listening.”

“I’m here to offer a deal, General Organa.” The man's voice is as unreadable as the rest of him.

“I am not interested in dealings with the First Order.”

“I’m not here on behalf of the First Order.”

“Is that so.”

“It is indeed.” He still doesn’t blink.

Leia gestures for Foleeun and Mrannos to leave the room. When the door closes behind them, she folds her arms across her chest.

“Continue.”


End file.
